Burn
by CastielsDemon
Summary: As the Master and Jim Moriarty meet each other for the first time; their energies collide in more ways than one. Rated M for langauge and sex. Master/Moriarty


**Burn **

**Master/Moriarty**

_As the Master and Jim Moriarty meet each other for the first time; their energies collide in more ways than one._

As he walked across the gravelled wasteland in which he and the Doctor had previously ran after one another, chasing each other into some kind of distorted nightmare; the Master sighed, his body tired with exhaustion and his head filled with an empty silence he was too unfamiliar with. Stones crunched under his bruised feet; his blackened hoodie had become a torn mess and his slender fingers burned with agony due to the expanse of energy that had exploded from his being just a few hours ago. He wondered where the Doctor was now…after the explosion, he had somehow transported to the wasteland - only to awake at midnight, his mind shaky with the effects of being unconscious for a few hours. Even though his mind was in a dizzy state, the noise that had corrupted his head since he was a young child had vanished. Now the only noise that the Master craved was the abnormal alien sound of that blasted Tardis…anything for him to see that blue box again and for the Doctor to take him and whisk him away from all this destruction.

The bitter midnight air whipped around the Master's fragile frame as suddenly out of the corner in his eye, a white flashing light immersed itself from the grey, dull gravel. _What the hell? _ Abruptly, a tinny noise worked its way into the Master's ears – a crappy sounding version of what seemed to be Bowie's Fame – from, what the Master noticed, a mobile phone embedded within the gravel.

_Wait…too much of a coincidence? A mobile ringing for him? What if it's the Doctor?_

He picked it up without a moment's delay.

'…Doctor?'

'Hiiiiii! Oh, I have just heard so much about you!'

The Master grimaced at the high-pitched voice that channelled its way through the speaker piece, glancing at the phone briefly before returning it back to his ear: 'Who is this?'

'Oh darling, I'm just nobody….but _you?_ What a gorgeous being you are...'

'What _are_ you talking about?'

'I know youuu!' The mysterious Irish drawl continued to chime. 'You are the one…the only…MASTER! And darling, everyone was you just a few hours ago silly, how could I miss such a pretty face?

The Master's eyebrows began to knit together in confusion, stumped as to what to say. _How was this annoying amateur unaffected? What is going on?_

'How…how did you maintain being…you?'

'I have my ways and means darling…have my people watching everybody, watching you…I can protect myself against anything, and perhaps you will find that out properly…' The Master suddenly heard a snap of sharp fingers. 'I run the show.'

Bringing the corners of his mouth up into a grin, the Master scoffed underneath his breath: 'I don't believe this…'

'BELIEVE IT!' A sudden cold sternness invaded the line causing the Master to flinch just slightly. He had never been anxious before, but something in this strangers voice….well, it scared him. 'Look down at your chest…'

As the Master gazed his sight downwards, he saw a singular red dot that wavered around the Master's chest – an obvious laser sight from a certain far-away rifle. He could only gasp slightly under his breath, unable to swallow, his throat too dry to say anything.

'_Binnggo_!' The Master noted that the mystifying voice had returned back to it's chirpy self. 'I think we should meet…'

Still gazing at the fluxing dot, the Master growled: 'Why would you think that?'

'Ha, well for one if you don't, then your heart will explode due to a tiny _tiny_ rifle shell and your blood will end up splattered all over that wasteland…and two…I want to meet you. You sound just like my type.' A giggle swiftly came through on the line.

The Master sighed, annoyed by this stranger's voice and annoyed that there was a god damn rifle pointing at his hearts. He had simply become too exhausted to care: 'Fine…where then?'

'Oooh, how about at that abandoned vintage movie theatre about ten minutes straight ahead of you…simply beautiful craftsmanship…'

The Master removed the phone away from his ear, pressing the End button, before he ferociously threw the phone onto the ground, its screen cracking under the force.

As he raised his two shaking hands, pulling up the ripped hood of his garment, putting it up over his dirty hair that was speckled with blood to protect him from the bitter wind, he began to make his way to the cinema…and to finally meet the mysterious stranger.

XxxxX

Five crossings; a small playing field and a side street later and the Master had arrived at the abandoned movie theatre, its nameplate just now a single phrase of 'AB' - a crumbling of what was its former name – Abacus. The building has become dirty and its reddened bricks had turned black under its 30 years of unkempt care. With its single cinema screen, this building housed some of the greatest cinema classics from 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'; 'Singing in the Rain' and even b-movie classics such as 'War of the Worlds' and the original 'Godzilla'.

The Master only had to enter through the creaky red-coloured oak door, before seeing a small hallway that lead itself into the only room in the cinema that previously seated movie-goers. It was eerily dark as shadows from different ornaments danced across the walls that were reflected in the moonlight. Upon entering the room, a darkened shadow stood in front of the front row of mostly broken and battered chairs that graced the entire space. The figure stood there, his hands within what the Master presumed to be suit trouser pockets, his slim frame rolling back and forth on antsy feet.

'The irritating stranger, I'm guessing?' The Master stated bluntly, his eyes fixed on the stranger's silhouette.

The figure took a step forward, his face suddenly brightened by the moonlight that had worked its way through a diminutive gap in the cinema's ceiling. The Master could see that this was a youthful figure, with short black hair; small eyes that as they gazed towards the Master seemed somehow warming, and a sudden charming smile etched with pearly white teeth that caused dimples to form in the stranger's smooth skin.

'I'm charmed to meet you…I'm Jim. Jim Moriarty.'

The Master folded his arms, his form standing well put at the back of the room: '…Right. And what am I doing here Jim Moriarty?'

Moriarty grinned: '…what do you think of this place?'

Moriarty held up his arms like the figure of a twisted savoir as he brought his head back, his eyes gazing on the building's small ceiling - a blackened canvas filled with glitter-like sparkles that danced in the midnight rays of December moonlight.

'It's an abandoned cinema…' The Master sighed, his hand rubbing his clammy forehead to soothe the pain of an oncoming migraine. He suddenly gritted his teeth: 'Look, why am I here?'

Moriarty grinned. 'I don't know…just thought it would be fun to see you in person, instead of this two dimensional creature I've grown to love…and plus, you came here off your own accord…so you wanted to be here too.'

'No.' The Master suddenly stormed down the steps, his mouth in a fixed snarl. 'How about the fact you had a fucking rifle pointing its laser sight at my chest huh? Maybe that's the reason why I'm fucking here!'

'Calm down…you'll bust a vein or give yourself a heart attack…after all poor you won't have a Doctor to fix any problems anymore, will you?'

'You fucking bastard.'

Moriarty ran his thumb over his wet lips: 'Well, I aim to please…'

'Shut your fucking mouth!'

Moriarty's expression suddenly frowned, his eyes burning with a undeniable rage.: _'_I'll burn the heart out of you_…'_

The Master laughed: 'Well…would it be such a crazy thought for you to be a bit more original? Everything I've known - my home, the people I travelled with…my Doctor…they have all been burnt from my life, all of them **_gone_** and yet you want to burn the heart out of me? Well… fucking be my guest Moriarty…'

Through gritted teeth Moriarty suddenly growled; his eyes burning with fury as he pounced onto the Master, pushing him harshly into one of the maroon coloured seats of the movie theatre. As the Master collided into the back of the seat, and as Moriarty suddenly clambered on top of the Master's slim frame ripping apart whatever was left of the Master's blackened hoodie, digging his knees into the Master's hips; the Master yelped, grabbing hold of expensive Westwood fabric, tearing chunks off at the seam in anger and frustration, his eyes closed in anxiety.

'You fucking whore!' Moriarty suddenly screamed, his right hand whipping itself across the Master's cheek. 'This is fucking WESTWOOD!'

It was as if the Doctor was laughing at the Master from another time vortex, another parallel dimension, as a single tear began to crawl down the Master's aching face.

'Aww please don't cry' Moriarty sniggered, his expression full of mock. 'Here, I'll make it all better.' Moriarty suddenly reached down towards the Master's face and towards his right cheek, exposing his wet tongue from his enthusiastic mouth like a ravenous snake. His tongue slid its way over the Master's bruised cheek, leaving trails of thick clear fluid across the Master's skin, causing him to wince due to the pain. Moriarty continued to hold the Master in between his skinny but surprisingly strong thighs as he began to undo the purple tie that was around his shirt collar. The Master could only look in bewilderment as the tie suddenly fell from Moriarty's grasp, allowing the shirt collar to pop open slightly revealing a smooth, bare chest.

The Master croaked: 'I don't…'

The Master was interrupted as the tie suddenly wrapped itself around his mouth as a gag, stopping him instantly. The fabric felt abnormal against his teeth, rubbing harshly against the corner of his mouth, making his lips incredibly dry. In any other circumstance the Master would have lashed out, killed Moriarty as quick as a flash, but he was just too exhausted and honestly he had started to become intrigued. After all, this wasn't the only time in his 900 odd years of existence that he had a feeble man pin him down and try to get a rise out of him (in more ways then one).

Moriarty smiled once more, the only smile yet that made him appear somewhat affectionate and vulnerable as he ran a single finger down the Master's hollowed cheekbone, loosening and bringing down the Master's gag to rest on his throat: 'I can see you are uncomfortable. And I wouldn't want that… you are simply heavenly Master, beautiful…and mine…'

The Master couldn't even utter a response as suddenly he felt two strong warm hands holding his head and a soft mouth pressing delicately against his cracked lips. Moriarty closed his eyes as he slowly ran his left hand through the Master's oily blonde hair, continuing to kiss him as his mouth moved slowly…taking in the intoxicating heat of the Master's lips. Suddenly cold air breezed past the Master's moist lips as Moriarty pushed himself away as he stood himself up, giggling slightly under his breath.

'No…' The Master said suddenly as he stood up fast grabbing Moriarty's arm; pin prickles of Moriarty's kiss still lingering on his lips. 'You started this… let's finish it…'

Placing his dirty left hand on the back of the Moriarty's head, his fingers grabbing hold of short blackened hair, the Master pushed Moriarty towards him and towards his now eager lips, his tongue pushing hard against the softened lips of Moriarty's mouth. Using both of his scorched hands, the Master held onto Moriarty's shoulders tighter, pushing him downwards onto the floor, their lips still merging together, their salvia still blending together into a toxic potion, sensations of lust sweeping throughout their veins.

'So…' The Master said as he shoved Moriarty onto the floor, a smirk on his face as his fingers traced the material of Moriarty's suit. '…Westwood huh?' Suddenly his hands gripped the material tight, ripping it fiercely exposing the smooth pale skin of Moriarty's chest: 'Such a shame…such a _waste _of material…' The Master stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth as a smug expression sweeped across his face.

'You'll pay…' Moriarty stated, before he suddenly gripped the Master's hoodie in his right hand as he rolled the Master underneath him, squeezing the Master with his slender thighs. 'You want to destroy my clothes…that's fine…' With quickness, Moriarty suddenly pulled out a stainless steel switchblade knife from his pocket, flicking it open and drawing it close to the Master's neck. 'It's just so useful for special occasions!'

Before the Master could utter another word, Moriarty with an abnormal speed started to slice his way through the black hoodie; its material fraying and coming away in shreds as the Master's torso in its pale colour began to become exposed. Moriarty gasped, throwing the knife quickly away before removing the rest of his own clothing, and eventually the Master's – the Master himself paralysed to respond, too eager to know what was going to happen. Moriarty smiled as he gazed down at the beautiful sight that was laid out in front of him – the Master stark naked…no more than that…naked and it seemed quite aroused.

The Master gazed down at himself and smiled as warmth radiated deep down within his groin. _Fucking got a rise out of you didn't he…_ He opened his mouth to utter a single word of 'Go' but Moriarty was already ahead of him, leaning his head down, his tongue licking the smooth skin of the Master's stomach, and up towards one of his nipples, sucking and pulling at it with his moist lips. The Master groaned, his eyes tightening as the warmth in his groin began to get stronger. He opened his eyes for a second, and saw Moriarty smile at him.

'…Something funny?' The Master snarled.

'Oh…only everything…' Moriarty grabbed hold of the Master's shoulders lightly, rolling and coaxing him on top of him as he raised his head up for a kiss again, only for the Master to pull away.

'Is this why I'm here?'

'…It wasn't…but look at you…It truly is now..' Sincerity coursed throughout Moriarty's voice as he slowly stroked the Master's neck, forever looking deep into the Master's eyes.

'Well I'll be damned…finally some answers…' The Master responded, a sarcastic tone in his voice before he began to smirk. 'But it will do for now…'

The Master closed his eyes, his lips merging once more with Moriarty's own lips as their hands grabbed hold of roughened hair, nails clawed deep into slender flesh as suddenly the Master's burning erect cock entered deep into Moriarty's tight opening, causing him to gasp out in pain as his fingers dug deeper into the Master's flesh. Traces of thin crimson fluid began to trickle down the Master's back as he continued to move his bulked organ in and out of Moriarty, every time he entered he made sure to hit Moriarty's prostate a little harder every time. The Master began to kiss the soft flesh of Moriarty's neck, every so often licking downwards onto his collar bone and back up towards the ear, nibbling slightly, as Moriarty could simply close his eyes tight, taking in the unbearable thrusts of the Master. Despite his initial doubts on the chair only moments before, it felt so easy for The Master….so right as he continued to move inside Moriarty, noticing Moriarty's prostate clenching every now and again, which made The Master even more determined to unleash his lust. Moriarty did not utter a word as the Master continued to make love to him, his cock burning as it moved in and out, the desire between them getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly the Master kissed Moriarty passionately, their tongues sliding against each other in a shameless erotic frenzy as the Master grabbed hold of Moriarty's hands bringing them up over Moriarty's head so that his bare torso was stretched allowing the Master to nibble and bite at the thinned skin causing his partner to gasp which was then only muffled by the Master's enthusiastic mouth.

As the Master continued to pound Moriarty in a harsh infatuation, it began to get all too much for the both of them, as their passion created a red mist in front of their eyes, their hearts beating much too fast, their breathing getting heavier and heavier, their motions and movements going faster and faster, as both, in unison, came together, their orgasms bonding as one, making their sex even more heated, their heated come becoming like a toxic fluid as they screamed out and their orgasms became absolutely fucking perfect.

**XXX**

Both of them were utterly breathless, their torsos heaving quickly as they lay close against each other, their limbs tangled up in the aftermath of a obsessive erotic moment. Moriarty opened his eyes slightly as he smiled, kissing the chest of the Master who laid beside him, its salvia soothing any scratches that were embedded in the Master's skin.

'Hey Master…perhaps you could help me…darling…' Moriarty whispered under his breath. 'I have a consulting detective and a doctor that I have to take care of…wait…get rid of…'

'A doctor?' The Master smirked slyly. 'That sounds _just_ like my area…'


End file.
